A normal day for mutants
by wolfwithwings15
Summary: FAX! just kidding oneshot R&R honestly in my opinion crap!


**disclaimer: i do not own MR but i do own all changes**

Max pov

We were flying again. If you haven't read the books up to here you should read them or I could just give you an intro. Welcome to Max (me) and her loveable flock of mutants Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman (Gazzy), and my baby Angel oh and the dog Total. We weren't flying in a plane we have wings as I said mutants we all have pretty cool skills though. We have had wings since we were little because we were taken to a place called the school; we have avian DNA so we are 98 human 2 avian. "Max" whined Nudge the motermouth

"I'm hungry"

"whine to Fang ok he is the one with all the food" I shouted to her.

Fang looked at me with a smirk so I grinned back at him. Now all you faithful readers out there no we are not going out and if you say that we are though I have some feelings about him it is not love. "Oh no" I groaned.

I didn't need a reply they could all see except Iggy. Flyboys were heading straight for us we haven't seen them since we broke out from Itex which seemed like an eternity ago. Well what can I say we went to Antarctica for god's sake! "Iggy, nudge 9:00 Gazzy, Angel behind you!" I barked.

Well these flyboys were a failure they broke as soon as you touched them sheesh the whitecoats were getting shabby. **Never underestimate your enemy Max **said my voice.

Now all you people out there that are new to this I have a voice inside my head. You can get them at your nearest local supermarket at 2.50. _Is that true?_

I asked my voice_ Well god Jeb can you spare me this unnecessary fortune cookie crap._

**Max I'm not Jeb I am the person you would least suspect me to be.**

_What Angel?_

**No I am Dr Martinez.**

Now this surprised me. My mother couldn't be my voice no it can't be true. _Your lying I know you are your not my mother._

**Thing are not always what they seem max.**

Without showing any emotion replied my voice. I was now aware that everyone was staring at me. "What?" I shouted to them.

Then I realized something "Fang where's total?" I asked Fang.

His reply only was pointing behind me. "Yeah right be serious you guys total can not be behind me" i yelled sounding a bit bored 

"actually I am Max look behind you" said Total behind me.

"What the fudge?" I yelled.

"language!" fang yelled to me and that was the moment I saw Total seemlesly flying behind me.

Yes you heard me right now we have a mutant dog that can talk and fly jeese my life gets weirder by the minute. "I think I have a new skill guys" said Nudge

"what is is it sweetie" i asked her with all the sincerity I could muster.

"Check it out in can do this" replied Nudge and what she did next would surprise you for the rest of your life.

She teleported us yes you heard that right she teleported us to the ground. We were clearly amazed "wow how the hell did you do that?"

"teach me!"

"Very impressive Nudge"

Were all the compliments we gave her by the end of that her face was red with pleasure. Me on the other hand was excited in a whole different way "nudge?" I asked her

"please can you teleport us to New Orleans since we need to go there?"

"Max if don't think I can do that its hard even to teleport us to the ground" she replied.

"oh ok" I said feeling a little disappointed.

By then we were already up in the sky "max it used up way to much energy" nudge whined and with that she started to plummet to the ground really fast.

"NUDGE!" I screamed tears falling down my cheeks.

The only reason I was crying is because neither I nor anyone else could catch her because we were just too close to the ground. Now none of use a really criers but this hit us really hard me the most. "She was my first baby girl" I whimpered.

"I should of payed more attention when she fell" by now my face was wet with tears we had landed a bit far from where Nudge was we didn't see her yet, we didn't want to see her in terrible agony or worse dead.

I just sat there crying into fangs shoulders letting the sobs grow louder. All of us were crying even fang was. Fang was stroking my hair and whispering into my ear "it wasn't your fault" in a surprisingly sober voice. All I replied to that was a nod of my head. That was all it took I stood up. I stood where everyone can hear me so I screamed the most ear-splitting scream anyone has ever heard. 

I wasn't crying any more I marched over to where nudge landed but she wasn't there. I looked around she wasn't anywhere so I ran back to where everyone else was "she isn't there" I blurted out.

nudge pov

"Max? Max? MAX where are you? I said feeling scared. "Where are you guys? Come on this isn't funny." I said clearly terrified. Where am i? I thought then it hit me I must of teleported out of danger. But where are they? I know ill teleport to them

Angel

"NUDGE! WHERE ARE YOU?" why isnt she thinking oh why oh why. _Angel?_ someone said... Nuge it was nudge

_NUDGE YOUR ALIVE!_ i screamed in my mind

_ Yes but am lost and I'm scared where are you?_ she asked me

_ I'm not quite sure I'll ask the others._ i told her

"She's alive she is alive and she is near here I was reading her mind she is scared Max we have to find her" I screamed to the others.

"Sweetie where is she?" Max said very excitedly

"I'm not sure, she doesn't know. Where are we max she wants to know so she can teleport here" I shouted to her since I was very happy.

"We are at the border between Mexico and California angel" max replied

"cool thanks Max"

_Nudge we are at the border of Mexico and California. Nudge? Nudge!_

_ Angel I'm scared there are flyboys everywhere._ she said clearly scared

_Nudge? Are you there?_ i asked her

_ Yes and I'm co_

_ Nudge? Come on Nudge this isn't funny please answer me._ Oh no.

"Max she was captured by flyboys!" i said nearly crying.

"I know if was but I just teleported here" said Nudge trying hard not to laugh.


End file.
